It Takes Five
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: It took him exactly five reasons (with punches from Loki, and food poisoning from Capricorn) to finally get his woman. NaLu. One-shot. Fluff.


Title: **It Takes Five**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: It took him exactly five reasons (with punches from Loki, and food poisoning from Capricorn) to finally get his woman.

Rating: **K+**

***An entry for NaLu week's bonus prompt: Home.**

_*This was originally posted on my writing blog a few weeks ago, but I'm posting it here for Tara :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

There are five reasons why Natsu Dragneel kept on disturbing the peace of Lucy Heartfilia's small apartment. (He says his reasons are authentic and justifiable; she thinks otherwise.)

**.**

**.**

**One.**

Despite always being out on missions and burning some idiotic villains into an unrecognizable charcoaled state, nothing beats a good exercise of climbing over a window and stealthily (although he remains unsuccessful in perfecting this skill _most_ of the time) step inside Lucy Heartfilia's humble abode and just silently watch the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He would stay like this for a minimum of seven minutes (and sometimes a whole hour if he's lucky), before he'd step out of the window or be thrown out by a powerful punch from Loki (or Virgo) – whichever comes first.

******-0-**

**Two.**

Makarov knows the _skills_ (ie: destroying an entire city and burning their clients in the process) of Natsu so badly that with every mission he took, he's always being spied on by a fellow Fairy Tail member - to ensure that the damages would be kept at a minimum. However, the inevitable can never be prevented. This was why a loud shriek (coupled with some bath products being thrown) could be heard in Lucy's apartment every time he comes back from a job. He says "it is easier to hide here to escape Erza's wrath", she says "it's just an excuse to take a peek on me". And he thinks (inwardly with his inner-buried-dormant perverted self) that Lucy damn knows him well. But really, Erza could be scary when angered – especially when the bills kept skyrocketing to the next century.

**-0-**

**Three.**

It was never a secret that Natsu could not cook anything besides burnt fish, burnt chicken, and burnt everything. This was the reason why he kept turning to his favorite mage's apartment to quench his hunger with Lucy's home cooked dishes. Her cooking's so superb that it always made him think of how nice it would be if he could just live with her (this, he hadn't intended to say out loud - causing the blonde to blush). After his unconscious slip-up, her cooking drastically changed. Natsu even asked Lucy if she was trying to poison her. To which the blonde replied: "I no longer cook the food you're eating. Capricorn volunteered to do the job in my place." And he felt shiver crawling up his spine as he turned around to see a smirking Capricorn on a pink apron.

**-0-**

**Four.**

Being injured was a normal thing for a mage like him. He's lucky to always have Wendy in his team who heals his injuries till he's no longer in danger. And in spite of Wendy's adamant demand that he stay at the hospital wing for the night, he would continue on his way to Lucy's apartment – hugging her at first sight, and telling her that her hugs never failed to heal his injuries. She would always smile in return and kiss him on the cheeks before he finally collapses from exhaustion.

**-0-**

**Five.**

Natsu kept telling himself that being addicted to Lucy was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Her kisses, hugs, and touches were so addicting that he only goes to his house for a change of clothes. Loki tried to kick him out of the window one day, but Natsu gave him a look that he's never going away and said that _Lucy's a part of his life that without her, he would instantly die_.

**.**

**.**

There are five reasons why Natsu Dragneel kept on disturbing the peace of Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel's small apartment. (He says his reasons led them to their married life; she thinks Natsu should learn how to just shut up and enjoy their searing kiss.)

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
